Malcolm (Up, Up, and Away)
Malcolm is the main antagonist of Disney's 2000 live-action film ''Up, Up, and Away. ''He is a programmer of an activist group known as "Earth Protectors", who plans to control people by using online CDs. He is played by Kevin Connolly. Biography Malcolm is a programmer, working for Earth Protectors, who is associated with Cenntenial school. He was first introduced in Scott's classroom, where his teacher introduces him to all of her students. The students all give Malcolm a warm welcome as he explains that he will be giving out CDs to the students to help them learn about the environment for their assignment. As he was later seen walking towards a van parked outside of the school, he tells some kids passing by him to recycle. Malcolm then opens the van's doors to reveal his associates, who he tells them that he hates kids. As he sits in the passenger seat, he crumples up a gum wrapper and throws it outside, showing that the organization, Earth Protectors, is actually a lie. Malcolm later goes over to a bank and uses one of his Earth Protectors CDs on the bank accountants there to hypnotize them into handing over their money. However, the bank accountants then managed to break free of their hypnotic control. Steel Conder and Warrior Woman arrived at the bank and stopped some of Malcolm's henchmen as they were trying to escape. However, unbeknownst to them, Malcolm was seen talking to a police officer, pretending to be a witness. At Earth Protections headquarters, Malcolm told Nina, who was unaware of Malcolm's true plans, that the Earth Protectors CD didn't work, to which she said it was designed to work on adolescent brains. He later used Nina as bait to find Bronze Eagle's identity by having her enter a building and setting it on fire so he'd come to rescue her. It was Bronze Eagle's powerless son, Scott, who tried to save her instead, losing his mask in the process, which Malcolm used to locate him and use an Earth Protectors CD to give him all the information on his family, including their weaknesses. Afterwards, Malcolm had Scott's teacher give him a CD designed to brainwash his parents into turning themselves over to Malcolm with the pretense of robbing a bank so he could capture them, but Scott's CD was accidentally switched with Amy's, and Amy's mother was captured instead. Bronze Eagle, Warrior Woman, and Adam eventually arrived at Malcolm's base to confront him, but Malcolm trapped them in a cell made of aluminum foil (their weakness), revealing his true nature to Nina. He attempted to brainwash them, but Scott kicked a soccer ball at his computer to stop it. Once released, Bronze Eagle and Warrior Woman captured Malcolm and his henchmen, and Adam erased their memory of their true identities. Malcolm was presumably arrested afterwards. Navigation Category:Gaolers Category:Crackers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Hypocrites Category:Supervillains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Con Artists Category:Imprisoned